


Twitter Disaster

by junipersand



Series: Twitter AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad and Skeppy being sus, Coming Out, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I don't have twitter so the retweets qt and likes ratio might be weird, Light Angst, M/M, MINOR Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Slice of Life, Social Media, Social Media AU, Supporting Friends, Twitter, theres a spin off of this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: Skeppy@SkeppyI’ve been thinking about this a lot and i think it’s time to tell you guys that i’m bisexual and blessed with a lovely boyfriend ;)90.5KRetweets71.4KQuote Tweets164KLikesBadBoyHalo@BadBoyHaloReplying to @SkeppyYou are still the same Skeppy I know ❤ Love you Man! So, tell us about this “boyfriend” you have o.o45.2KRetweets21KQuote Tweets106KLikesSPIN OFF:Escaping Reality
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Twitter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091879
Comments: 310
Kudos: 1257





	1. Coming Out and QnA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is inspired from Tony Stark Created Social Media Accounts by Orphan_Account lol. I'm having fun writing this so I hope you guys will have fun too reading this. I don't have Twitter and tried my best to understand it from screenshots people posted on Instagram, so if I made a mistake please tell me in the comment and I'll fix it! Have a nice day^^
> 
> (I don't know if it affects the fic or not, but just to be sure while reading please turn on the creator's style)

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

I’ve been thinking about this a lot and i think it’s time to tell you guys that i’m bisexual and blessed with a lovely boyfriend ;)

 **90.5K** Retweets **71.4K** Quote Tweets **164K** Likes

> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> You are still the same Skeppy I know ❤ Love you Man! So, tell us about this “boyfriend” you have o.o
> 
> **45.2K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **106K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> he is handsome and nice and charming and cool and funny and i am a simp for him 🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> **74.3K** Retweets **54.1K** Quote Tweets **111K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> uwu
> 
> **20.9K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **106K** Likes

**Eret** @The_Eret  
Replying to @Skeppy

Congratulations on coming out! If you ever need help and need someone to talk to my DM is always open for you

 **12.3K** Retweets **7.4K** Quote Tweets **54K** Likes

**Vurb 🏴** @JustVurb  
Replying to @Skeppy

love you brother ❤

 **16.9K** Retweets **10K** Quote Tweets **47.8K** Likes

**Spifey** @Spifeyy  
Replying to @Skeppy

i’m proud of you ❤

 **20.9K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **106K** Likes

**TapL** @TapLHarV  
Replying to @Skeppy

❤❤❤❤❤

 **20.9K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **106K** Likes

**Miley loves Skeppy** @Mileyskep  
Replying to @Skeppy

WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT I MEAN CONGRATS! BUT WHATTTTTTTTTTT

 **39** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

**ollie** @blastermaster  
Replying to @Skeppy

DO WE KNOW HIM OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WILL YOU INTRODUCE HIM TO US

 **84** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **141** Likes

**Call me vier** @skeppybrainrot  
Replying to @Skeppy

Is it badboyhalo 

**4** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **26** Likes

**Maddie (she/her)** @maddelynnn  
Replying to @Skeppy

how long have you been dating :O

 **1K** Retweets **756** Quote Tweets **1.9K** Likes

**Skeppy** @Skeppy  
Replying to @maddelynnn

four months and going strong 😎

 **21.2K** Retweets **18.1K** Quote Tweets **89.9K** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

my bf said you guys are nice we might do a qna soon so stay tune hehe. thanks for welcoming us!

 **32.6K** Retweets **14.2K** Quote Tweets **85K** Likes

**MegaPVP** @_MegaPVP_  
Replying to @Skeppy

lol ok simp

 **8K** Retweets **5.1K** Quote Tweets **27K** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

QNA TIME WITH BF (he helps me answer) GOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOO

 **15.1K** Retweets **89K** Quote Tweets **182K** Likes

> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Is he a good muffin? How much do you love him? OwO
> 
> **23K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **54K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> The bestest muffin 🥰❤ and i love him soooooooooo much hey skepbf if u see this you are my sunshine
> 
> **21.5K** Retweets **16K** Quote Tweets **47K** Likes

> **Antfrost** @NotAntfrost  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I bet my boyfriend is more cute than yours lol
> 
> **11K** Retweets **3K** Quote Tweets **27.1K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @NotAntfrost
> 
> False
> 
> **9K** Retweets **2.1K** Quote Tweets **25K** Likes
> 
> **Velvet** @VelvetIsCake  
>  Replying to @NotAntfrost
> 
> True
> 
> **1.2K** Retweets **725** Quote Tweets **7.5K** Likes

> **Bi-noculars** @swaggers_lol  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> How can we know you really do have a boyfriend. This could be a prank /lh
> 
> **51** Retweets **79** Quote Tweets **178** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @swaggers_lol
> 
> Just trust me dude i swear this is not a prank. why would i prank about having a boyfriend LMAO
> 
> **21.2K** Retweets **18.1K** Quote Tweets **89.9K** Likes
> 
> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> i can confirm skeppy does have a boyfriend. he literally talks about him all the time lol what a simp
> 
> **11.3K** Retweets **19K** Quote Tweets **71K** Likes

> **what do i put here** @imsolonelyhelp  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> where and how did you guys meet?
> 
> **621** Retweets **1.1K** Quote Tweets **2.3K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @imsolonelyhelp
> 
> on minecraft LOL
> 
> **41K** Retweets **11K** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes
> 
> **what do i put here** @imsolonelyhelp  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> you missed a part there my guy
> 
> **125** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **42** Likes
> 
> **simp for gogy** @gogysimper01  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> he probs doesnt want us to know :/
> 
> **29** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **271** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @gogysimper01
> 
> 😀👍
> 
> **42.4K** Retweets **23K** Quote Tweets **52K** Likes

> **Elizabeth** @elliemcgregor  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> For skepbf: what do you like about Skeppy :)
> 
> **11K** Retweets **6.9K** Quote Tweets **24K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @elliemcgregor
> 
> He said “Zak is the most beautiful man outside and inside I’ve ever met. He is always there to comfort me and sing me a song (his voice is so endearing). He has the nicest laugh and smile, and he never hesitates to help someone in need”
> 
> **71K** Retweets **43K** Quote Tweets **192K** Likes
> 
> **WE SUPPORT SKEP &SKEPBF** @Skeppyschair  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> MIGHT AS WELL CRY
> 
> **2.3K** Retweets **1.2K** Quote Tweets **9.7K** Likes
> 
> **Dream’s Chopstick** @Dreamerss  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> WHY ARE YALL SO CUTE I CANTTTTTT 🥺
> 
> **1.2K** Retweets **512** Quote Tweets **4.2K** Likes
> 
> **Spencer Reid’s GF** @SpencieSpencie  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I wanna have what you guys have 😔
> 
> **263** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **831** Likes

> **people** @idonthavemorenamesfuck  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> skepbf where r u from have you met skeppy
> 
> **162** Retweets **84** Quote Tweets **625** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @idonthavemorenamesfuck
> 
> “Sadly I’ve never met him :( Hopefully soon tho! And I was born and raised in America”
> 
> **34K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **72K** Likes
> 
> **God help me** @icantthinkofanymorenames Replying to @Skeppy 
> 
> American? I thought you were homosexual
> 
> **26** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **134** Likes 

**

> **NY YUKINA CAME HOME TWICE WTF** @Tsugumisaster  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Do we know him? Does he have twt??
> 
> **2K** Retweets **1.5K** Quote Tweets **6.3K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Tsugumisaster
> 
> i can neither deny nor confirm the first question. but yes he does have a twt
> 
> **41K** Retweets **11K** Quote Tweets **75K** Likes
> 
> **NY YUKINA CAME HOME TWICE WTF** @Tsugumisaster  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Do you follow him on **@Skeppy**???
> 
> **1.1K** Retweets **937** Quote Tweets **3.5K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Tsugumisaster
> 
> yes lol have fun searching guys
> 
> **76K** Retweets **52.2K** Quote Tweets **183K** Likes
> 
> **Sammy (He/him)** @NotSammyFrick  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> is this a challenge
> 
> **271** Retweets **162** Quote Tweets **1.1K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @NotSammyFrick
> 
> yes sammy this is a challenge
> 
> **14K** Retweets **6K** Quote Tweets **35K** Likes

**

**Skeppy** @Skeppy 

****

****

****

****

Thanks for coming to our qna guys!!! me and my bf had so much fun 

**47K** Retweets **39K** Quote Tweets **102K** Likes 

**Abbie** @SkepMamaJokes 

****

****

The hunt begins #SkepBFManHunt 

**5.3K** Retweets **1.4K** Quote Tweets **13K** Likes 

**Skeppy** @Skeppy  
Replying to @SkepMamaJokes

Good luck guys lolololol 

**37K** Retweets **24K** Quote Tweets **97.9K** Likes 


	2. #SkepBFManHunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 · Trending  
>  **#SkepBFManHunt**  
>  Youtuber Skeppy challenged his fans to find his mystery boyfriend from his following count and many theories have been discussed  
>  **93K** Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter has diverse opinions which some of them AREN'T mine. In social media not everyone agree on the same thing, some people disagree too and that's what I'm trying to potray here. Thank you!
> 
> Also thank you so much for the people who let me use their twitter, appreciate it! 💕

1 · Trending  
**#SkepBFManHunt**  
Youtuber Skeppy challenged his fans to find his mystery boyfriend from his following count and many theories have been discussed  
**93K** Tweets

**Vurb 🏴** @JustVurb

it’s bbh guys trust me i’ve seen them kiss passionately #SkepBFManHunt

 **21K** Retweets **10.1K** Quote Tweets **90.4K** Likes

**Spifey** @Spifeyy  
Replying to @JustVurb

VOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **3.4K** Retweets **2.4K** Quote Tweets **43.1K** Likes

**Zelkam** @ZelkTheElk  
Replying to @JustVurb

People are always ignoring the truth

 **3.4K** Retweets **2.4K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes

**DREAM** @dreamhangout

the biggest flex rn is that i know who skepbf is 😎😎😎😎 #SkepBFManHunt

 **19.3K** Retweets **8.1K** Quote Tweets **90.2K** Likes

> **DREAM** @dreamhangout  
>  Replying to @dreamhangout
> 
> (thank god it is not george)
> 
> **16.4K** Retweets **4.1K** Quote Tweets **85K** Likes
> 
> **HONKHONKHONK** @Karls_Honkers  
>  Replying to @dreamhangout
> 
> Ok there Keeper 🙄
> 
> **174** Retweets **21** Quote Tweets **2.4K** Likes
> 
> **G O G Y** @G30rg3n0tf0und  
>  Replying to @dreamhangout
> 
> we get it he’s your boyfriend #DreamBFManHunt
> 
> **95** Retweets **62** Quote Tweets **1.7K** Likes

**George** @GeorgeNootFound

guys what did dream say about me on his account please :[ #SkepBFManHunt

 **4.2K** Retweets **2.3K** Quote Tweets **72K** Likes

> **Dream** @Dream  
>  Replying to @GeorgeNootFound
> 
> lol
> 
> **2.1K** Retweets **818** Quote Tweets **65K** Likes
> 
> **George** @GeorgeNootFound  
>  Replying to @Dream
> 
> ACCEPT MY REQUEST
> 
> **4.2K** Retweets **1.1K** Quote Tweets **62.3K** Likes

**Statistically** @ImRightYoureWrong

My friends and I have been theorizing about who SkepBF might be and we’ve come with three results (A THREAD) #SkepBFManHunt

 **1K** Retweets **3.2K** Quote Tweets **26K** Likes

> **Statistically** @ImRightYoureWrong  
>  Replying to @ImRightYoureWrong
> 
> BBH. The first one is definitely the most controversial one. Why do we think it could be BBH? For starter, they flirt ALL THE TIME and all of their friends make kind of dirty jokes about them, I mean if it’s me, I wouldn’t be comfortable about people making sex jokes about me and somone UNLESS they are my partner. And Skeppy follows him on twitter.
> 
> **1.2K** Retweets **4.1K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **Ugh** @Ihate_MYlife  
>  Replying to @ImRightYoureWrong
> 
> I would still feel uncomfortable even if it’s my partner but go off ig. Their friendship jokes are really different with my friends and I’s 🤷♂️
> 
> **125** Retweets **14** Quote Tweets **412** Likes
> 
> **Statistically** @ImRightYoureWrong  
>  Replying to @ImRightYoureWrong
> 
> Someone we don’t know. Skeppy also has life outside youtube and it could be how they first know each other. They said they met on Minecraft but it doesn’t mean it’s work-related, right? Skeppy could’ve just played a normal bed wars game on an alt account when he met him. So many possibilities.
> 
> **1.2K** Retweets **4.1K** Quote Tweets **11K** Likes
> 
> **Statistically** @ImRightYoureWrong  
>  Replying to @ImRightYoureWrong
> 
> He doesn’t actually have a boyfriend. How many times have we been clowned? At this point I’m not even surprised if it’s just: another day, another prank for the mcyts fandom lol
> 
> **282** Retweets **3.1K** Quote Tweets **6.1K** Likes
> 
> **i try** @and_i_die  
>  Replying to @ImRightYoureWrong
> 
> i live in spain without the s
> 
> **74** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **329** Likes

**chomama chomama** @chottomattechotto

cant wait for you children to get clowned after skeppy confirmed its not bbh 😍 #SkepBFManHunt

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **6** Likes

**Emily 🙆♀️** @Skepoppy

Just saying guys…. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-KF5qoJ5RM&t=736s 12:08 #SkepBFManHunt

 **872** Retweets **251** Quote Tweets **3.4K** Likes

**i love bbh so much** @bbhsdoggorat

i bet skeppy is laughing at us rn #SkepBFManHunt

 **1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **14** Likes

**Conspiracy Lover** @anonhacker123

Why do yall think its bbh lmfaoooo. Theyre literally best friends. I dont get it??? #SkepBFManHunt

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **4** Likes

**Jordan 👻** @sappyrefrigerator4000

Guys I think at this point it’s already obvious. So we just pretend we don’t know? #SkepBFManHunt

 **12K** Retweets **9.8K** Quote Tweets **27K** Likes

**Why Am I here** @pleaseignorel  
Replying to @sappyrefrigerator4000

Shushhh don’t blow up our covers

 **3.4K** Retweets **2.4K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes

**At this point I’ll just** @makereferences  
Replying to @sappyrefrigerator4000

I don’t know who you talking about there bestie 🤔🤔🤔 /s/s/s/s/s/s

 **2.8K** Retweets **1.1K** Quote Tweets **10.2K** Likes

> **from my other fandoms** @justwatchguys14  
>  Replying to @sappyrefrigerator4000
> 
> im betting all my money on bbh looooooooollll
> 
> **3.4K** Retweets **2.4K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **Party pooper** @thatkindofguy  
>  Replying to @justwatchguys14
> 
> it’s NOT bbh. can you guys wake up from your skephalo dreams and accept the truth? lets just support skeppy and dont bring up any names, let them be.
> 
> **153** Retweets **23** Quote Tweets **326** Likes
> 
> **from my other fandoms** @justwatchguys14  
>  Replying to @thatkindofguy
> 
> and yet, you cant let us be. we are just having fun???? chill bro 
> 
> **872** Retweets **721** Quote Tweets **9.8K** Likes
> 
> **Jordan 👻** @sappyrefrigerator4000  
>  Replying to @thatkindofguy
> 
> You: omg guys stop shipping SkepHalo Skeppy has a bf  
>  Them and their friends:
> 
> **621** Retweets **52** Quote Tweets **983** Likes

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo

I like scrolling through #SkepBFManHunt it is so funnn :D

 **8.3K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **76.2K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> IKR LOL
> 
> **5.2K** Retweets **4.2K** Quote Tweets **68.2K** Likes
> 
> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> have you guys kissed yet
> 
> **1.7K** Retweets **813** Quote Tweets **57.1K** Likes
> 
> **Vurb 🏴** @JustVurb  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> have you guys have sex yet
> 
> **1.5K** Retweets **982** Quote Tweets **52.4K** Likes
> 
> **I love Dream** @dreamt_of_space  
>  Replying to @JustVurb
> 
> VURB STOP
> 
> **13** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **341** Likes
> 
> **MOOBLOOM SUPREMACY** @M1N3CWAFT  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Are you guys taunting us?
> 
> **13** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **341** Likes

**✨Leslie✨** @blve_bellflower  
Replying to @BadBoyHalo

Can you stop this torture and just tell us P L E A S E

 **62** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **581** Likes

**Stacy | BLM** @stayscool  
Replying to @BadBoyHalo

I live in Spain but the S is silent

 **62** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **581** Likes

> **SUB TO QUACKITY** @Zuppa_Soup  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> BBH please tell us the truth do u know who SkepBF is
> 
> **80** Retweets **52** Quote Tweets **2.2K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Zuppa_Soup
> 
> Yus OwO
> 
> **2.3K** Retweets **3.1K** Quote Tweets **56.3K** Likes
> 
> **SUB TO QUACKITY** @Zuppa_Soup  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> Is it you
> 
> **80** Retweets **52** Quote Tweets **2.2K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Zuppa_Soup
> 
> o_O
> 
> **972** Retweets **4.3K** Quote Tweets **51.2K** Likes

* * *

**Quackity** @Quackity

Now that Skeppy is dating someone else can we go on our minecraft date now **@BadBoyHalo**

 **10.1K** Retweets **5.2K** Quote Tweets **102K** Likes

> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Quackity
> 
> No
> 
> **2.3K** Retweets **1.8K** Quote Tweets **92.3K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Quackity
> 
> no
> 
> **2.3K** Retweets **2.7K** Quote Tweets **92.3K** Likes
> 
> **Miley Kara** @Kahlerach  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Sus
> 
> **24** Retweets **8** Quote Tweets **78** Likes
> 
> **Choerry my gf** @Choo_rut  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Idk about you guys but this seems really sus to me
> 
> **7** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **16** Likes

* * *

**Technoblade** @Technothepig

Now that all the clout is here

Subscribe to Technoblade  
#SkepBFManHunt #SubscribeToTechnoblade

 **8.8K** Retweets **3.1K** Quote Tweets **108K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :D I really want to add Tommy and Tubbo but don't know how lol any ideas?
> 
> (I'm still looking for a coder hmu pls pspsps)


	3. Marriage and GTA V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy
> 
> thinking of getting married…
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT I GOT A CODER AND CO-WRITER WOOOO 8) Everyone please welcome Junipersand! :D This chapter couldn't be released this early without Juni's help :>
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who let me use their twitter and reading this. I appreciate every kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You guys' positive responses to this work really made my day :) Also thanks to donutdisturblivball for the clingyduo idea 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit

I’M GETTING MARRIED WITH A WOMAN THIS YEAR BOIS WOOOO

**1.1K** Retweets **972** Quote Tweets **109K** Likes

> **Tubbo** @TubboLive  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAN I BE THE BEST MAN
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes
> 
> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
> Replying to @TubboLive
> 
> OF COURSE BIG T
> 
> **653** Retweets **803** Quote Tweets **48K** Likes
> 
> **Tubbo** @TubboLive  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> POGGERS 👍
> 
> **444** Retweets **555** Quote Tweets **33K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> ??????????????
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes
> 
> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> HA! IM GETTING MARRIED EARLIER THAN YOU L
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **9K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> 😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **8K** Likes
> 
> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> skeppy skeppy this is what you get for choosing a man over a woman smh
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **6K** Likes
> 
> **Tubbo** @TubboLive  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> I AGREE BIG MAN
> 
> **10K** Retweets **14K** Quote Tweets **4K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @TubboLive
> 
> I’m telling him 😠😭
> 
> **1K** Retweets **666** Quote Tweets **2K** Likes
> 
> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> what are you gonna do skeppy? gonna cry? gonna piss your pants maybe?
> 
> **1K** Retweets **420** Quote Tweets **15K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> fuck you
> 
> **432** Retweets **324** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **Wilbur Soot** @WilburSoot  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> Child
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **69K** Likes
> 
> **TommyInnit** @tommyinnit  
> Replying to @WilburSoot
> 
> SHUT UP WILBY
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes
> 
> **Prepare For Trouble** @AndMakeItDouble  
> Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> Why is it so amusing watching a 16 year old bullying two 20ish year old men LOL
> 
> **1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

thinking of getting married…

**1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **98K** Likes

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
Replying to @Skeppy

What o_O

**1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **73K** Likes

**meow meow mf😹** @nekoboyhalo  
Replying to @Skeppy

**3** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **12** Likes

**Enjel** @EnjelAshe  
Replying to @Skeppy

Idk man maybe you should meet and take him to dinner first? Just saying 🤔

**0** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **18** Likes

**FredBear** @feverking  
Replying to @Skeppy

WOAH CHILL MATE SLOW DOWN

**1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **9** Likes

* * *

**_Pinned Comment_**  
 **Skeppy** @Skeppy

Just wanted to remind everybody that no one loves you lol

**1K** Retweets **873** Quote Tweets **47K** Likes

> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> ITS NOT FAIR YOU GOT LAID BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **434** Retweets **223** Quote Tweets **31K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> lmao sucks to suck
> 
> **120** Retweets **21** Quote Tweets **14K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I WILL SUCK YOUR BFS DICK YOU BLUE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **33** Retweets **69** Quote Tweets **21K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> Language Quackity!! >:O
> 
> **20** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **11K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> SHUT UP BAD!!!!!! TELL ME WHO HIS BF IS!!!
> 
> **2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **3K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> His name is Joe o-o
> 
> **1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **1.3K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> LMAO **@Skeppy** BAD EXPOSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **0** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **734** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> JOE MAMA! >:D
> 
> **3.2K** Retweets **1K** Quote Tweets **34K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> BAD WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!??!?!?
> 
> **2K** Retweets **3.3K** Quote Tweets **22K** Likes
> 
> **F1NN5TER** @F1NN5TER  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> bruh
> 
> **127** Retweets **43** Quote Tweets **4K** Likes
> 
> **Vurb** @JustVurb  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> quackity my man, we will remember you 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏
> 
> **44** Retweets **23** Quote Tweets **1.3K** Likes
> 
> **juniper** @about_to_lose_it  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH CANON DEATH
> 
> **0** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **12** Likes
> 
> **Pastel Scribbles** @_KarmaCreations  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> L
> 
> **0** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **9** Likes

* * *

**Quackity** @Quackity

going dark.

**983** Retweets **1.2K** Quote Tweets **22K** Likes

> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> Quackity I’m sorry D:
> 
> **27** Retweets **124** Quote Tweets **15.3K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> i will forgive you only if you help me rob a bank in GTA V today
> 
> **52** Retweets **210** Quote Tweets **7.4K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> QUACKITY THAT’S A CRIME WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU >:O
> 
> **2** Retweets **198** Quote Tweets **7K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> so do you want me to forgive you or not
> 
> **9** Retweets **141** Quote Tweets **6.2K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> Fine… >:(
> 
> **12** Retweets **132** Quote Tweets **8.9K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @Quackity  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> YEAHHHHHHH BOIIIIIIIIII STREAM TONIGHT 8PM LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> **126** Retweets **763** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Quackity
> 
> **@Skeppy** Help me :(
> 
> **82** Retweets **127** Quote Tweets **4.5K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> lol thats on u
> 
> **19** Retweets **78** Quote Tweets **4.4K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> D’:
> 
> **3** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **4K** Likes

* * *

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo

Quackity is a muffinhead

**6K** Retweets **18K** Quote Tweets **43K** Likes

**Quackity** @Quackity

B)

**3K** Retweets **8K** Quote Tweets **25K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take longer to update because school is being a bitch lol. I'll try to update as soon as possible but yeah-
> 
> ALSO WE ADDED A REACTION PIC THIS CHAPTER YEAHHHHBOIIIII (Please tell me it showed up lol)
> 
> Comment below if you want me to include your twitter or have any ideas what to include in the next chapter. kudos and comments are really appreciated :) Thank you!


	4. QnA Part 2 and A Plane Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE LMFAO WE ARE SO SORRY.
> 
> IRL things have been catching up on us lately ksfksafk

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

QnA part 2 ft. skepbf wholesome edition????

 **918** Retweets **27K** Quote Tweets **183K** Likes

> **Vurb** @JustVurb  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> have you seen his fatass toes?
> 
> **82** Retweets **128** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @JustVurb
> 
> WHOLESOME edition.
> 
> **21** Retweets **33** Quote Tweets **9.8K** Likes

> **Eret** @EretVr  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> What song do you guys listen together to :)
> 
> **81** Retweets **371** Quote Tweets **54K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @EretVr
> 
> i recommended Sweater Weather to him and hes been listening to it NON STOP. also we sing You Are My Sunshine occasionally whenever one of us is sad
> 
> **92** Retweets **123** Quote Tweets **50K** Likes
> 
> **Eret** @EretVr  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Salute to the bi anthem o7
> 
> **37** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **42.4K** Likes
> 
> **Bi-saster beach** @scoophello  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> o7 o7 o7 o7 o7
> 
> **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **98** Likes

> **F1NN5TER** @F1NN5TER  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Can I put makeup on him if we ever meetup
> 
> **231** Retweets **128** Quote Tweets **37K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @TapLHarV
> 
> YES PLEASE - skeppy  
>  “What o_O” - skepbf
> 
> **82** Retweets **62** Quote Tweets **35.1K** Likes
> 
> **Diamond** @Diamond_Sylvie  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I will just pretend I do not notice I do not see anything
> 
> **2** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **173** Likes

> **grisaemia** @snekapplez  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> WHO CONFESSED FIRST
> 
> **12** Retweets **62** Quote Tweets **9.6K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @snekapplez
> 
> “I did” - skepbf
> 
> **37** Retweets **172** Quote Tweets **27.5K** Likes
> 
> **utaite** @ishipskephalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> STORYTIME POG?????
> 
> **2** Retweets **21** Quote Tweets **7.8K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @ishipskephalo
> 
> we were just chilling in a call and he suddenly burst out sniffling. i got so panicked and worried because we were literally doing nothing and i couldnt stand to hear him crying. as i was about to ask what is wrong, he confessed and i never felt my heart pump so fast in my entire life LOL
> 
> **1.1K** Retweets **2.4K** Quote Tweets **67K** Likes
> 
> **Miyuki-chan** @cafe_orbitinnit  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Why are you guys so cute stop please i might die of heart attack 🤒😭 /hj
> 
> **1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **89** Likes

> **LetsKeepItRiel** @BackgroundChar8  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> How long have you two been into each other 🥺
> 
> **9** Retweets **28** Quote Tweets **6.2K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BackgroundChar8
> 
> ive had a crush on him for like a year i think, skepbf refused to answer (but we know hes got a crush longer than me. what a simp smh)
> 
> **728** Retweets **1.2K** Quote Tweets **51.1K** Likes
> 
> **Technoblade** @TechnoThePig  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I don’t know you’ve gone broke Skeppy. Did you sell all the mirrors inside your house? Should I buy you a new brand one?
> 
> **61** Retweets **137** Quote Tweets **31.7K** Likes

* * *

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo

Skeppy’s bf is a very good muffin 0-0 He made us cookies and they’re actually really good

 **71** Retweets **831** Quote Tweets **71.4K** Likes

**Dream** @Dream  
Replying to @BadBoyHalo

bad i didn’t think you were the narcissistic type but i guess you learn something new every day

 **60** Retweets **625** Quote Tweets **69.6K** Likes

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
Replying to @Dream

ಠ_ಠ

 **62** Retweets **162** Quote Tweets **60.2K** Likes

**Harvey** @TapLHarV  
Replying to @BadBoyHalo

imagine getting divorced when ur not even married,,,,, Bad i think you’re missing a step there,,,, unless??????  
👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 **37** Retweets **62** Quote Tweets **29.1K** Likes

* * *

**Juniper** @junipersand

I’m starting to think they’re doing this for the clout...

 **72** Retweets **927** Quote Tweets **21.2K** Likes

**Technoblade** @Technothepig  
Replying to @junipersand

oh they definitely are

 **193** Retweets **717** Quote Tweets **42.7K** Likes

**Dave [He/him]** @dipol_lightman

At this point I don’t think skepbf exist anymore LMAO

 **72** Retweets **728** Quote Tweets **10.1K** Likes

**Have some blue 💙** @bluergentum

Skeppy are you hallucinating things we are kinda worried /hj

 **82** Retweets **371** Quote Tweets **9.7K** Likes

**rallie** @qoldenthesecond

skeppy are you the impostor? you seem really sus rn ngl 🚶♀️🚶♀️🚶♀️🚶♀️

 **3** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **85** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

WHY WONT YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME LMFAOOO I SWEAR I HAVE A BF IM NOT HALLUCINATING THINGS GUYS PLEASE

 **371** Retweets **979** Quote Tweets **101K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> if i could show you guys proof i swear i would. but the problem is skepbf is against the idea of it. but i swear to you guys im mentally fine
> 
> **34** Retweets **271** Quote Tweets **90.2K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> skepbf if you are reading this thread, lets meet up and take a selfie
> 
> **61** Retweets **6.2K** Quote Tweets **86.8K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I don’t think skepbf would like that idea Skeppy ಠ_ಠ
> 
> **19** Retweets **271** Quote Tweets **60.7K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> no. im doing it. a plane ticket has been booked.
> 
> **731** Retweets **9.6K** Quote Tweets **92.2K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT SKEPPYYYYYYYYYYYY D:<
> 
> **213** Retweets **4.3K** Quote Tweets **53.7K** Likes
> 
> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> oh no it's happening
> 
> **26** Retweets **37** Quote Tweets **33.2K** Likes
> 
> **Vurb** @JustVurb  
>  Replying to @Spifeyy
> 
> it’s about time they finally have sex
> 
> **19** Retweets **53** Quote Tweets **18K** Likes
> 
> **🌌 Ximyai 🌌** @rheebs_  
>  Replying to @JustVurb
> 
> FFS VURB
> 
> **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **28** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will try to post the next chapter ASAP jdafaldsjlag
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> EDIT BY JUNIPER: GUYS THE RED EGG ARC IS GOING HAYWIRE IDK IF YOU WATCH BBH'S STREAMS BUT IF YOU DO P L E A S E FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STAY STRONG EVIL BBH IS COMING


	5. Surprise...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy
> 
> In the airport rn B)
> 
>  **2.1K** Retweets **4.3K** Quote Tweets **201K** Likes

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

In the airport rn B)

 **2.1K** Retweets **4.3K** Quote Tweets **201K** Likes

> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Have a safe flight :D
> 
> **1.4K** Retweets **2.1K** Quote Tweets **189K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> uwu <3
> 
> **726** Retweets **1.7K** Quote Tweets **158K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> owo <3
> 
> **613** Retweets **1.1K** Quote Tweets **120K** Likes
> 
> **George** @GeorgeNotFound  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> THEY DONT EVEN BOTHER TO HIDE IT LOL
> 
> **421** Retweets **868** Quote Tweets **98.3K** Likes

> **Skephalo** @JustVurb  
>  Replying @Skeppy
> 
> Doubt
> 
> **62** Retweets **893** Quote Tweets **102K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @JustVurb
> 
> I’M REALLY HERE IM NOT TROLLING LOL
> 
> **267** Retweets **872** Quote Tweets **93.2K** Likes
> 
> **Velvet** @VelvetIsCake  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> imagine if this is a repeat of Dream, Wilbur and George
> 
> **126** Retweets **781** Quote Tweets **83.2K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @VelvetIsCake
> 
> ITS NOT I SWEAR
> 
> **81** Retweets **662** Quote Tweets **75.2K** Likes
> 
> **Antfrost** @NotAntfrost  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Doubt
> 
> **42** Retweets **341** Quote Tweets **62.1K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @NotAntFrost
> 
> JDKSAALGHJKDHGSAKHFSDHFDJKASHFJKHjhakjhkjdhfdsafhkajKAFHFHK
> 
> **72** Retweets **241** Quote Tweets **60K** Likes

* * *

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo

I can’t believe skeppy would meet up with his bf before me :(

 **972** Retweets **1.3K** Quote Tweets **172K** Likes

> **Quackity** @QuackityHQ  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> ??????????????????????????????????????????????????? explain this tweet good sir
> 
> **812** Retweets **761** Quote Tweets **136K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @QuackityHQ
> 
> Quackity ಠ_ಠ
> 
> **621** Retweets **521** Quote Tweets **102K** Likes
> 
> **Sapnap** @sapnap  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> Well he met up with me before bad so does that mean I’M skeppy’s bf???? 👀
> 
> **421** Retweets **482** Quote Tweets **89.1K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @sapnap
> 
> ಠ_ಠ
> 
> **381** Retweets **382** Quote Tweets **71.2K** Likes
> 
> **Karl** @KarlJacobs_  
>  Replying to @sapnap
> 
> ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????
> 
> **68** Retweets **122** Quote Tweets **52.5K** Likes
> 
> **Sapnap** @sapnap  
>  Replying to @KarlJacobs_
> 
> Babe im kidding ur the only one right for me <3
> 
> **564** Retweets **762** Quote Tweets **51.2K** Likes
> 
> **Karl** @KarlJacobs_  
>  Replying to @sapnap
> 
> <3
> 
> **53** Retweets **313** Quote Tweets **50.5K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @QuackityHQ  
>  Replying to @KarlJacobs_
> 
> STOP FLIRTING ON MY TL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **62** Retweets **132** Quote Tweets **49.7K** Likes
> 
> **MAMAAAAAAAAAAA** @mamahmiah  
>  Replying to @KarlJacobs_
> 
> My lonely a$$ reading this:
> 
> **2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **152** Likes

* * *

**Tommyinnit** @tommyinnit

I’m in the mood for some women

 **262** Retweets **431** Quote Tweets **141K** Likes

> **harv** @TapLHarv  
>  Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> @F1NN5TER
> 
> **87** Retweets **321** Quote Tweets **79K** Likes
> 
> **Tommyinnit** @tommyinnit  
>  Replying to @TaplHarV
> 
> I said women
> 
> **72** Retweets **213** Quote Tweets **80K** Likes
> 
> **Finn** @F1NN5TER  
>  Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> I don’t want a screaming child either
> 
> **69** Retweets **186** Quote Tweets **75.2K** Likes

> **schlatt** @jschlatt  
>  Replying to @tommyinnit
> 
> @JustAMinx
> 
> **62** Retweets **198** Quote Tweets **78.3K** Likes
> 
> **Austin** @AustinOnTwitter  
>  Replying to @jschlatt
> 
> schlatt the man said women
> 
> **51** Retweets **72** Quote Tweets **64.3K** Likes

* * *

**AMEN AMEN AMEN** @Twitch_Prime_Sister

IS HE FR LOLLLLLL WHOEVER FUEL HIS EGO THANK YOU SOU MUCH KDKDJHDFJSH

 **17** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **325** Likes

**Emma Sprout** @EmmaMom_43

ARE WE GETTING THE COUPLE SELFIE PROOF SOON????

 **72** Retweets **132** Quote Tweets **215** Likes

**Eli** @ArttEli

SKEPPY ARE YOU GONNA STREAM WITH YOUR BF PLEASE I WILL GIVE YOU 50 SUBS

 **134** Retweets **673** Quote Tweets **12.1K** Likes

> **Ambs Sprout** @Ambs  
>  Replying to @ArttEli
> 
> OH MY GOD YES YES YES COUPLE STREAM WE LOVE TO SEE IT
> 
> **28** Retweets **512** Quote Tweets **9.8K** Likes
> 
> **Benene** @GateKeeperRose  
>  Replying to @Ambs
> 
> **@Skeppy** if you are legit meeting up with skepbf can you dye his hair on stream
> 
> **14** Retweets **22** Quote Tweets **34** Likes
> 
> **Skepbf simp** @Mimi_ioife  
>  Replying to @GateKeeperRose
> 
> OH DO RED RED RED RED
> 
> **32** Retweets **33** Quote Tweets **112** Likes
> 
> **Bunny** @BunnyroseJeniiewoohoo  
>  Replying to @GateKeeperRose
> 
> And skepbf dyeing skeppy’s hair blue (again, but lets be honest, his blue hair look is *chefs kiss*)
> 
> **333** Retweets **111** Quote Tweets **222** Likes
> 
> **MLP BRAINROT** @TwilightJack  
>  Replying to @BunnyroseJeniiewoohoo
> 
> VOUCHHHHHHHH
> 
> **2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **44** Likes
> 
> **ap p L e z** @snortedapplesfordinner  
>  Replying to @BunnyroseJeniiewoohoo
> 
> This thread is the perfect definition of GENIUS
> 
> **0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **25** Likes

**dnf brainrot** @noranotfound

On behalf of the dttwt, we are VERY SORRY for the heartbreak happytwt will go through in two months

 **0** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **11** Likes

**mira | dttwt** @mirawastaken_  
Replying to @noranotfound

LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO just nod and smile yall

 **1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **12** Likes

**JHGJDJKAD** @JKGKFGSK  
Replying to @noranotfound

Happytwt mass going dark

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **8** Likes

**mILEY** @MILEYMILEYMILEY  
Replying to @noranotfound

WHY WOULD YOU GUYS SAY THAT SFJLDKSFHLDKHLDKHGDSKAJF

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **3** Likes

**LOOMI** @LOOMIwhoAREyou  
Replying to @MILEYMILEYMILEY

Prepare yourself for the worst, just saying

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **1** Likes

**iuhklsafglafhl** @sfhjsabfkjafjkas  
Replying to @LOOMIwhoAREyou

😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **1** Likes

* * *

**Velvet** @VelvetIsCake

Skeppy and Bad finally popping the muffins tonight 😳😳😳😳

 **648** Retweets **1.2K** Quote Tweets **3K** Likes

> **Skephalo** @JustVurb  
>  Replying to @VelvetIsCake
> 
> do you think they will show us the tape
> 
> **932** Retweets **2.2K** Quote Tweets **18K** Likes
> 
> **Velvet** @VelvetIsCake  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> **@BadBoyHalo** 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳
> 
> **2K** Retweets **7K** Quote Tweets **11K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @VelvetIsCake
> 
> You muffiny ragamuffins
> 
> **4K** Retweets **3K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes
> 
> **DreamSimpsForGeorge** @DNFHEAT_WAVES  
>  Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> BAD WTF I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRIVING TO THE AIRPORT TO PICK UR FUTURE BF UP STOP REPLYING TO TWEETS UR GOING TO GET HIT BY A TRUCK OR SOMETHING
> 
> **91** Retweets **27** Quote Tweets **132** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
>  Replying to @DNFHEAT_WAVES
> 
> ಠ_ಠ Thanks for the concern though….
> 
> **4.1K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **32K** Likes

* * *

Sapnap was having an absolute field day scrolling through his Twitter feed. Because for the first time in his life, their fans weren’t freaking about the Dream Team but rather about one of their closest friends teasing them about his supposed boyfriend. The shift in attention was nice, for once, as he could witness his friends suffering instead of all the Sapnap-The-Thirdwheel Memes.

He snorted at Harvey’s tweets. Hope SkepBF swears at BBH! Crossing my fingers. The comment section was filled to the brim with debates between two major factions: one firmly believing that Bad is the mysterious SkepBF, and the other insisting that they were only friends and they should respect their privacy. Undoubtedly, this sparked unneeded drama, and Harvey would wake to thousands of people flooding his inbox with college-tier essays and analysis papers. It would absolutely suck to be him.

Yawning and lying in his bed, he continued to binge Twitter, liking several fanarts in the process. They always drew him taller than George and he was ecstatic.

His binge soon came to a halt as a notification blocked half his screen, a white picture appearing beneath his thumb, with a thumbnail of a live feed and large words written on the top in formal font. It was a news app he’d downloaded since the pandemic started.

He would have dismissed it if it wasn’t for a familiar figure in the paused thumbnail. He hesitated, bringing his phone closer to his eyes and squinted at the scene that was frozen in pixels and time.

Sapnap’s eyes widened as he recognized someone in that thumbnail.

“AMERICAN AIRLINES HIJACKED - 3 ARMED TERRORISTS HOLDING PLANE OF 49 PASSENGERS HOSTAGE.”

* * *

_**Edit: This is us discussing who’s going to get yoinked at the end.** _

_**It came up as The Pet Blender.** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always about the fluff you know, sometimes it also gets a little angsty ;)
> 
> But the angst isn't that bad we swear
> 
> Thanks for reading this! :>


	6. #PrayForSkep

**I’m Confused** @withmyfeelings

Guys oh my God, I found this news headline and please tell me the man near the window is not Skeppy. What the fuck. **@Skeppy** , wherever you are please stay safe (link)

_**PLANE HIJACKED BY TERRORIST** _

**45K** Retweets **78K** Quote Tweets **134K** Likes

> **do i like him** @oramibeingprotective  
> Replying to @withmyfeelings
> 
> what in the muffin... **@Skeppy** are you okay? please tweet something
> 
> **12K** Retweets **21.4K** Quote Tweets **89K** Likes
> 
> **As A Friend** @GodSpareMePlease  
> Replying to @withmyfeelings
> 
> Holy ship, that does look like him.
> 
> **2.5K** Retweets **13.2K** Quote Tweets **45K** Likes
> 
> **i just want us** @tobehappy  
> Replying to @withmyfeelings
> 
> this legit makes me sobbing oh fuck skeppy please return safely...
> 
> **671** Retweets **1K** Quote Tweets **3.6K** Likes

* * *

1 · Trending  
 **#PlaneHijacking**  
Three armed terrorists are holding American plane of 49 passengers hostage.  
 **597K** Tweets

2 · Trending  
 **#PrayForSkep**  
Beloved Minecraft Youtuber Skeppy’s fans pray for his safety after his flight is believed to be hijacked by terrorists.  
 **147K** Tweets

**BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo

Skeppy will be okay guys, everyone on that plane will. Let’s believe in them <3 #PrayForSkep

 **102K** Retweets **217K** Quote Tweets **492K** Likes

> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> We do Bad. If you ever need someone to talk to just hmu
> 
> **17.2K** Retweets **24.5K** Quote Tweets **104K** Likes
> 
> **Mika | Praying for Skeppy** @Not_a_fan_of_cats  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> Bad, have you heard from him?
> 
> **1.2K** Retweets **12.2K** Quote Tweets **42.1K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Not_a_fan_of_cats
> 
> Not yet. But I’m sure he will reach out to me soon :D He wouldn’t leave me like that...
> 
> **126K** Retweets **104K** Quote Tweets **392K** Likes
> 
> **Mika | Praying for Skeppy** @Not_a_fan_of_cats  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> He is not gonna leave you, Bad! Let’s hope everyone will be safe
> 
> **652** Retweets **1.3K** Quote Tweets **14.2K** Likes

**Juniper** @junipersand

OH MY GOD WHEN JESUS SAID HE LOVED EVERYBODY HE WAS LY I NG SKEPPY PLEASE BE SAFE #PrayForSkep

 **1K** Retweets **4K** Quote Tweets **12.9K** Likes

**b e a n s** @beansina_can

Skeppy please make it back #PrayForSkep

 **1.2K** Retweets **3K** Quote Tweets **11K** Likes

**.-.** @hushpuppies_morelike_slush

TERRORISTS RUIN EVERYTHING I CANT NOOO SKEPPY D: #PrayForSkep

 **6K** Retweets **7K** Quote Tweets **23K** Likes

**i love women** @women42069

Skeppy BE SAFE ;-; #PrayForSkep

 **254** Retweets **32** Quote Tweets **742** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

Hi, I'm SO sorry for worrying you guys but the hijacked plane isn't my flight. My flight got delayed first and then cancelled because of the current situation. My phone died and I couldn't check my social media. The thumbnail used for the newsfeed was security footage used in my flight so they can get a good cover. #SkepIsSafe

 **65K** Retweets **4.3K** Quote Tweets **201K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I’m home right now and my phone is fully charged. Thank you so much to everyone for worrying me, I appreciate it a lot, but let's take this time to pray for the passengers, crew, and their loved ones
> 
> **12K** Retweets **2.1K** Quote Tweets **89K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> For skepbf (if you are reading this) I'm so sorry that I can't meet you right now :( they told us to get off of the plane and reschedule the flight until further notice. If you want to we can facetime tonight, sounds good?
> 
> **10K** Retweets **2K** Quote Tweets **67K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry everyone and please stay safe. I love you guys so much ❤
> 
> **1K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **64K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I was so worried…. #SkepIsSafe
> 
> **54K** Retweets **31K** Quote Tweets **94K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> I know Bad, I'm so sorry I didn't text you right away. I promise I will make up for it ok? Love you Bad ❤❤❤❤
> 
> **11K** Retweets **23K** Quote Tweets **40K** Likes
> 
> **BadBoyHalo** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I love you too, Skeppy…. :) ❤
> 
> **9K** Retweets **17K** Quote Tweets **30K** Likes

**Sapnap** @sapnap  
Replying to @Skeppy

I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE SAFE ❤

Praying for them all 🙏 stay safe everyone!

 **32K** Retweets **35K** Quote Tweets **149K** Likes

**Dream** @Dream  
Replying to @Skeppy

Let's put all of our hands together and support each other. Love you Skeppy and love you guys!

 **90K** Retweets **69K** Quote Tweets **205K** Likes

**Vurb** @JustVurb  
Replying to @Skeppy

We all love you so much brother ❤ thoughts and prayers for all the passengers and crew

 **14K** Retweets **25K** Quote Tweets **35K** Likes

**Mega** @_MegaPVP_  
Replying to @Skeppy

❤❤❤❤❤❤

 **892** Retweets **4K** Quote Tweets **19K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @_MegaPVP_
> 
> aw you love me mute boy
> 
> **2.3K** Retweets **2K** Quote Tweets **20K** Likes
> 
> **Mega** @_MegaPVP_  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> ill let this slide just this once
> 
> **341** Retweets **1K** Quote Tweets **4K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
> Replying to @_MegaPVP_
> 
> <3
> 
> **2K** Retweets **3.2K** Quote Tweets **17K** Likes

**Mika | Praying for Skeppy** @Not_a_fan_of_cats  
Replying to @Skeppy

SWEET JESUS SKEPPY YOU GAVE THE WHOLE FANDOM A PANIC ATTACK (BUT WE ARE SO GLAD YOU ARE SAFE ILYSMMMMMMM) #SkepIsSafe

 **1.2K** Retweets **12.2K** Quote Tweets **42.1K** Likes

**Juniper** @junipersand  
Replying to @Skeppy

SKEP IS SAFE YOU GUYS. SKEP. IS. SAFE. #SkepIsSafe

 **1.2K** Retweets **12.2K** Quote Tweets **42.1K** Likes

* * *

Skeppy stretched his limbs, yawning as he unlocked the door to his apartment. His luggage was nowhere to be seen, as it was still held in the airport for security checks. He wasn’t worried in the slightest; all he had in his luggage was one shirt and a pair of underwear and shorts. If they thought pieces of fabric had any correlation to a hijacking, then so be it.

He prayed for the other passengers’ safety. From the news, the terrorists were safely detained, as there were official police forces on that same plane. That was a stroke of luck for all of them.

The door creaked open to an empty room. Around the corner, the lights to his bathroom were still on. It was eerie and hollow - it should have been the exact opposite. By now, he would’ve been tucked away in bed, huddled in warm blankets as he held his boyfriend in his arms, pressing his lips on his forehead before they went to sleep. But that wasn’t meant to be, and he was greeted with loneliness in his own house.

Skeppy yearned to hear his beloved’s voice. He wanted to whisper things in his ear like how pretty he looked in blue or how cute he was when he made pancakes for lunch. He wanted to cup his boyfriend’s face and stare into his eyes until it was time for work.

He was gifted a bright screen and a cold chair instead.

Putting on his headset, flinching at the coolness of the plastic, he clicked into Skype, and called his boyfriend. He picked up almost instantly, as if he were waiting by his computer for ages.

“Hey,” said the voice from the other side of the world.

Skeppy sighed and covered his face with his oversized hoodie sleeve.

“Hey,” he replied, voice soft and dreamy.

* * *

**temporary hiatus** @BadBoyHalo

Hi guys! For personal reasons, I would be going dark for a while. Thank you muffins for all the support <3

 **847** Retweets **1K** Quote Tweets **9K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes from the Author(s):**
> 
> **Kahlerach #1:** So sorry for using the names and accounts as my own personal coping mechanism...
> 
>  **Kahlerach #2:** So sorry for chapter 5. ;-;
> 
>  **Juniper:** 110% not sorry for Chapter 5.


	7. Dream: guys guys quick now that bad and skeppy went dark get #SkepHalo trending go go go

**hiatus** @Skeppy

Hey guys! In light of what happened, I will be going dark for a period of time. I will stream after I settled down and the paperwork is finished, so don’t worry about me. <3

 **96K** Retweets **123K** Quote Tweets **234K** Likes

> **SapNap** @sapnap  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> just say u miss bbh
> 
> **5K** Retweets **20K** Quote Tweets **53K** Likes

> **Zelk** @ZelkTheElk  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> stay safe brother! hope everything turns out for the best
> 
> **3K** Retweets **7.5K** Quote Tweets **33K** Likes

> **Harv** @TapLHarv  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> love u man, hmu if you need support
> 
> **24K** Retweets **36K** Quote Tweets **54K** Likes

> **George** @GeorgeNotFound  
> Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> stay positive and imagine not being verified LOLLLL
> 
> **9K** Retweets **100K** Quote Tweets **234K** Likes
> 
> **Tubbo** @Tubbo_  
> Replying to @GeorgeNotFound
> 
> rude
> 
> **5K** Retweets **20K** Quote Tweets **50K** Likes

* * *

**Dream** @Dream

guys guys quick now that bad and skeppy went dark get #SkepHalo trending go go go

 **100K** Retweets **500K** Quote Tweets **1M** Likes

> **F1NN5TER** @F1NN5TER  
> Replying to @Dream
> 
> About dang time. Just let Vurb handle all of it my man’s got more blackmail than all of us combined.
> 
> **1K** Retweets **2K** Quote Tweets **10K** Likes
> 
> **Dream** @Dream  
> Replying to @F1NN5TER
> 
> i know im dming him and somehow he managed to get a soundboard of bad saying “i love skeppy” in four different ways
> 
> **101K** Retweets **183K** Quote Tweets **500K** Likes
> 
> **F1NN5TER** @F1NN5TER  
> Replying to @Dream
> 
> aw man this’ll be an easy job
> 
> **9K** Retweets **23K** Quote Tweets **80K** Likes
> 
> **Dream** @Dream  
> Replying to @F1NN5TER
> 
> after this we’ll get #dreamnotfound trending i have faith in my fans
> 
> **169K** Retweets **69K** Quote Tweets **420K** Likes
> 
> **Vurb** @JustVurb  
> Replying to @Dream
> 
> this is not a rabbit hole you would want to fall into, dream. i have fallen far too deep to see the light and i shall now dig my claws into your flailing ankles down to hell with me
> 
> **9K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **28K** Likes
> 
> **Juniper** @junipersand  
> Replying to @JustVurb
> 
> vurb please not all of us don’t need sleep
> 
> **31K** Retweets **32K** Quote Tweets **43K** Likes

* * *

**Quackity** @QuackityHQ

i'm offering a discount badboyhalo service. is anyone interested

 **45K** Retweets **78K** Quote Tweets **134K** Likes

> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
> Replying to @QuackityHQ
> 
> how much for an hour service 😳😳😳😳
> 
> **13K** Retweets **11K** Quote Tweets **42K** Likes
> 
> **Quackity** @QuackityHQ  
> Replying to @Spifeyy
> 
> just offer your price my little ragamuffin 😏
> 
> **36K** Retweets **58K** Quote Tweets **53K** Likes

> **Tommyinnit** @Tommyinnit  
> Replying to @QuackityHQ
> 
> what. the. fuck. did i just read. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ. DELETE THIS TWEET BIG Q OR ELSE
> 
> **34K** Retweets **42K** Quote Tweets **53K** Likes
> 
> **Wilbur** @WilburSoot  
> Replying to @Tommyinnit
> 
> This is no place for a child. Go home, CHILD.
> 
> **35K** Retweets **32K** Quote Tweets **134K** Likes
> 
> **Tommyinnit** @Tommyinnit  
> Replying to @WilburSoot
> 
> no one wants to hear your SHIT wilby
> 
> **41K** Retweets **78K** Quote Tweets **124K** Likes
> 
> **philza** @PH1LZA  
> Replying to @Tommyinnit and @WilburSoot
> 
> Stop bickering on someone else's thread please
> 
> **13K** Retweets **14K** Quote Tweets **69K** Likes
> 
> **Tommyinnit** @Tommyinnit  
> Replying to @PH1LZA
> 
> ugh fine. i did this just because you are philza minecraft.
> 
> **46K** Retweets **48K** Quote Tweets **136K** Likes
> 
> **Wilbur** @Wilbursoot  
> Replying to @PH1LZA
> 
> what the fuck phil
> 
> **22K** Retweets **22K** Quote Tweets **66K** Likes
> 
> **Technoblade** @Technothepig  
> Replying to @PH1LZA
> 
> YEAH TELL THEM DADZA. GROUND THEM BOTHHHHHH
> 
> **45K** Retweets **78K** Quote Tweets **134K** Likes
> 
> **philza** @PH1LZA  
> Replying to @Technothepig
> 
> ur also grounded techno im taking ur minecraft away for a week
> 
> **32K** Retweets **102K** Quote Tweets **214K** Likes
> 
> **Technoblade** @Technothepig  
> Replying to @PH1LZA
> 
> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> **23K** Retweets **54K** Quote Tweets **245K** Likes
> 
> **Wilbur** @WilburSoot  
> Replying to @Technothepig
> 
> L
> 
> **69K** Retweets **63K** Quote Tweets **94K** Likes
> 
> **Tommyinnit** @Tommyinnit  
> Replying to @Technothepig
> 
> L
> 
> **25K** Retweets **75K** Quote Tweets **148K** Likes

* * *

**A SPIN-OFF OF CHAPTER 5: "WHAT IF SKEPPY'S PLANE CRASHED?"**

We all know how the story goes. Skeppy makes it back safe from the accident, and he returns to call his boyfriend from home. They reschedule their meetup, and everyone is relieved and the world is well.

What if… that didn't happen at all?

The last thing Skeppy remembers was a plane, and three men with guns. Beeps sound off in a distance that come to a sickening silence, fire engulfs him whole and there is nothing left.

All except a forest and a loud roar.

An alternate reality with all-too familiar faces and otherworldly adventures. Can Skeppy find a way home to his own world to his boyfriend, or will he be trapped in an isekai with no way out of this fantasy world?

_The horrors that lurk within the bright colors and cheers still remain…_

**PREVIEW**

Skeppy ran as fast as his legs could take him. Running through the forest, he grimaced as branches clawed at his face and tore through his hoodie, but he dare not stop for a split second.

There was a consistent sting and warmth coming from his left elbow. Vaguely, he knew that adrenaline was the only thing that kept the full force of the pain from invading his senses all at once. He didn’t dwell on it, only sprinting forward as he ran from that. The same thing that killed the forest and drove the animals away.

(If they could even be called animals. They were creatures - creatures that shouldn’t be called normal. Creatures that were only seen in fairy tales and creatures that should be freaks of nature.)

A deafening roar bellowed, shaking the ground and throwing him off balance. Yelping out of surprise, he prepared himself for the brace of impact, eyes widening as a bottomless cliff revealed itself beyond the bushes.

Skeppy screamed, feeling his body lurch forward to air—

Only for a hand to grab onto his hoodie, his feet scraping pebbles off the edge of the cliff. His mind drew blanks as the same hand pulled him back to solid ground, rather than his body falling and cutting through wind.

“Start running!” a familiar voice called.

Skeppy whipped around, snapping out of his stupor for the sense of familiarity. There, standing by him (shorter, definitely) was a man clad in black and red, a bow pulled back and a golden arrow glimmering in his fingers.

“Bad?” Skeppy demanded.

Bad fired the arrow towards the monster and it exploded into light. Skeppy’s hands shot to shield his face, light still piercing into the gaps of his eyelids and fingers. In his temporary darkness, threads of gold dancing into his vision, forming symbols that lasted for a split second.

『 ∴ᒷꖎᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ 』  
ᓭ⚍∷⍊╎⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ リ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒲᔑ∷ᒷ

**« Escaping Reality »**  
by junipersand

**[LINK TO FANFIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356716)   
**


	8. o-o

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

YOOOOO IM BACK BITCHESSSSSS

 **96K** Retweets **123K** Quote Tweets **234K** Likes

> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I KISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCHHHHH
> 
> **63K** Retweets **46K** Quote Tweets **111K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> *MISS wtf
> 
> **12K** Retweets **65K** Quote Tweets **53K** Likes
> 
> **Spifey** @Spifeyy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> this what bbh going dark for 😔😔😔😔
> 
> **2K** Retweets **20K** Quote Tweets **23K** Likes
> 
> **Harvey** @TapLHarV  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I pretend I do not see it. I aint a snitcher
> 
> **7.4K** Retweets **9.23K** Quote Tweets **25.3K** Likes
> 
> **Technoblade** @Technothepig  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Man is taking one step ahead, cheating with the whole fandom
> 
> **236** Retweets **2.01K** Quote Tweets **3K** Likes
> 
> **💙Emily❤** @Skepsterz  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> HAPPYTWT JUST WONNNNNN ALSO WELCOME BACK SKEPSTER WE MISS U TOO I HOPE EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW
> 
> **42** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **52** Likes
> 
> **Juliane** @hardcoreboyhalo  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> Uh oh slow down there buddy, take us to dinner first
> 
> **18** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **43** Likes
> 
> **missing skephalo** @bbhsbakingoven  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> #happytwt ❌  
>  #mistresstwt ✅
> 
> **544** Retweets **340** Quote Tweets **941** Likes
> 
> **HOMOPHOBES DNI** @Zachinni  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> we get it skeppy, you love us that much, we know.
> 
> **1** Retweets **13** Quote Tweets **35** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Zachinni
> 
> False accusation
> 
> **3** Retweets **24** Quote Tweets **31** Likes
> 
> **[dont click my name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)** @Zachinni  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> what a tsundere LOL
> 
> **14** Retweets **23** Quote Tweets **213** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Zachinni
> 
> 😢😢😢😢😢😢😢
> 
> **6K** Retweets **7K** Quote Tweets **9K** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> GUYS PLEASE
> 
> **25K** Retweets **21K** Quote Tweets **32K** Likes
> 
> **Skephalo is dead** @GeorgeNotFound  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> @QuackityHQ this you?
> 
> **11K** Retweets **12K** Quote Tweets **121K** Likes

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

Hey guys! Stream scheduled in four hours :D tune in if you have time!

 **5K** Retweets **29K** Quote Tweets **103K** Likes

> **Skephalo just went 📉📉📉** @Dream  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> I do
> 
> **420M** Retweets **69M** Quote Tweets **1B** Likes
> 
> **Skeppy** @Skeppy  
>  Replying to @Dream
> 
> stfu
> 
> **100K** Retweets **200K** Quote Tweets **300K** Likes

**2oo muffins** @TheLapisWolf1  
Replying to @Skeppy

ABOUT DANG TIME, I WAS STARVING FROM YOUR CONTENT

 **2** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **73** Likes

**CherryPop🍒** @CherryP99373926  
Replying to @Skeppy

BOYFRIEND REVEAL WHEN???????????????????????????????????????????????? SKEPPY ARE YOU *SURE* YOU DIDNT GET HIT ON THE HEAD

 **6** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **63** Likes

**Skeppy** @Skeppy  
Replying to @CherryP99373926

IM FKDSE IM F I N E E E JESUS CHRIST I HAVE A BF WHY WONT YOU GUYS BELIEVE MEEEEEEE

 **4K** Retweets **1K** Quote Tweets **5.4K** Likes

**Crying** @SkeppyShakes  
Replying to @Skeppy

mcyt giving twt one trust issue at a time

 **32** Retweets **42** Quote Tweets **863** Likes

* * *

Skeppy rubbed his eyes, catching a yawn in his palm as his monitor screen booted up to life. Sitting cross-legged on the chair, he adjusted his webcam and logged into his Minecraft account. The light in the camera’s lens were unfamiliar, as he hadn’t seen it in so long. It really has been a while since he’d streamed, which was proven by all the Skeppy went to get milk memes on Twitter.

OBS popped into his screen. He saw his own face in the software, mirroring his movements that he made. This was the face that tens of thousands of people saw when they opened up his stream. Don’t get him wrong—he has confidence in his own appearance, and he thinks himself to be a rather good-looking guy—but he was worried that he might see it.

Like his fans, his boyfriend was still another voice and face on the other side of the screen. His boyfriend could be watching his stream, but Skeppy won’t realize it until he makes an effort to look. He’s ecstatic that his boyfriend was paying attention to him, but some part of him wanted him to be here – to be next to him instead of another name in his chat.

It was a bittersweet longing. He wanted to jump into his boyfriend’s arms and bop his nose like a child. He wanted his boyfriend to nuzzle his face into Skeppy’s chest when they slept. Waking up to him – holding him close and safe, feeling his warm breath on his skin, was the only thing he wanted, but could never have.

Skeppy brushed his hair out of his face before starting up the stream. He took a deep breath and organized his thoughts before going live. He needed to be the best him for his stream. He didn’t need to raise any questions.

“Hey guys!” he cheered as excitingly as he possibly could. “It’s really been a long time, hasn’t it?”

The chat spammed faster than Skeppy could possibly read. His mods had to put it in slow mode, as the stream was lagging from the amount of people.

He started the stream off with chatting with his fans. He ignored all questions about his boyfriend, as the Q&A was already over. His Minecraft avatar bounced around in the Dream SMP, his attention only diverted back to his screen as he died to a baby zombie.

_[Ranboo] following in philza’s footsteps I see  
[Skeppy] shut up bitch boy_

As he respawned and rushed back to gather his things, his eyes drifted towards his second monitor. 30K live viewers. That was a lot for him, considering he rarely ever streamed.

Could he be watching? Absentmindedly, he abandoned Minecraft and typed in a name. The results came up empty. He wasn’t watching. Maybe he was asleep? But he never slept without saying goodnight to him… even if he slept at 3PM while Skeppy was out having lunch. His telegram remained untouched and there were zero messages.

He turned back to his chat when an influx of highlighted messages flooded into his vision, all spamming one thing.

_PhoenixFyre374: CREEPER  
OhMaryContrary: SKEPPY CREEPER  
DiscountBBHalo: SKEPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

He whipped towards his game. He’d died again to a creeper. If he didn’t get his items, they’ll despawn and Bad’s hard work will all be in vain.

“Shit,” he cursed, keyboard clacking. “Sorry chat, I got distracted.”

He managed to push another hour into the stream without dividing his attention. The donos seemed to notice his neglect of skepbf and respected his decision, choosing to wish him the best or ask the weirdest of questions.

“Uh, Juniper, thanks for the five dollars – and no, I don’t think I’ll ever sell my eyebrows for Bad’s eyelashes. Wait, what the hell?”

“Thank you Delirious for the ten dollars! If Discount Skeppy #1 and Discount Skeppy #2 were to fall in a volcano, I’d let them both die. Only the true Skeppy can remain.”

“What the fuck? Izzy, thank you for the sixty-nine dollars! And Jesus Christ, maybe I will dye my armpit hairs blue! I’m not going to show it on stream, because it’s gross and probably against TOS—”

The stream continued without a hitch. Occasionally Skeppy would check the time, and it would tick closer to midnight. He knew his boyfriend had the worst sleeping schedule on the planet Earth, but he’s still waiting for a text goodnight. He could have fallen asleep with his computer open, which he was worried for, since he always complained about a headache afterwards.

He took his mind off his phone and continued punching Fundy into a hole. Fundy was spamming “STOP” in chat, and he assumed Fundy was also streaming from his reaction. Otherwise, Fundy would have told him seriously and Skeppy would’ve let him go. But this was way too hilarious to pass up.

His chat spammed: Fundy in a hole, what will he do?

His laughter echoed in his empty room. He was wearing headphones, but he could vaguely hear the his own voice bouncing off the walls, sounding hollow and meaningless. In the back of his mind, he wondered, was it the echo, or did he really sound like that?

“Alright, chat, I’m going to ask my mods to set up a poll.” Skeppy’s keyboards clicked as he tabbed out of his game. “Should I wear a BadBoyHalo cosplay and post it on Twitter?”

He turned his focus to his chat, waiting for answers. He knew it was something the majority of his fans wanted him to do – so why was the chat spamming anything but “yes”? The chat moved too fast for him to read, his eyebrows furrowing and lips pressing into a thin line. What was going on?

He would’ve been kept in the dark if not for the donation that popped up on his screen; the standard five-dollar text-to-speech message reading it aloud in his headphones.

SKEPPY BEHIND YOU

Skeppy whirled around as a figure tackled him and dark clothing obscured his vision.

* * *

**Skeppy** @Skeppy

0-0

 **900K** Retweets **1M** Quote Tweets **2M** Likes

> **Skephalo is fake** @sapnap  
>  Replying to @Skeppy
> 
> ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????
> 
> **31K** Retweets **70K** Quote Tweets **92K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juniper here. From here onwards, this will only be written by me. The original creator had stepped down for personal reasons, but not to worry! I'm still here.
> 
> P/S: To that **one** person who recognized my name and referred to me as "that one author who inserted a terrorist subplot into a skephalo fic", I am torn between strangling you and kissing you. But most likely the first because I can't cheat on my polyplatonic girlfriends.


	9. You screamed so loud that your parents banged on your door to shut you up.

**juniper** @junipersand

Is Skeppy alright? It’s been months since that stream happened...

 **45K** Retweets **22K** Quote Tweets **51K** Likes

> **Emma Sprout** @FFanaticJarlEmma  
> Replying to @junipersand
> 
> Just hope that he’s okay ❤️️ he will be! Stay strong, Happytwt!!
> 
> **89** Retweets **13** Quote Tweets **432** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @junipersand
> 
> I FINE, BITCHES
> 
> **1.4M** Retweets **4.20M** Quote Tweets **6.9M** Likes
> 
> **juniper** @junipersand  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> _WHAT THE FUCK-_
> 
> **6K** Retweets **9K** Quote Tweets **12K** Likes

* * *

“Hmm,” Skeppy grunted, frowning as he felt a body of warmth slowly slip from his grasp. Instantly, his arms reached out to wrap around the cozy figure, cold skin tickling his bare skin as the blanket slipped off their bodies. “Five more minutes,” he slurred, dragging his boyfriend back to sleep.

The bed was warm, but his boyfriend was warmer. Successful, he buried his head into his boyfriend’s fluffy hair, the smell of their shampoo still lingering in traces. He smelled just like him.

“Skeppy,” his boyfriend drawled, trying to fight the influence of his drowsiness and the promise of more cuddles. He was failing miserably, the fight equivalent to climbing a greasy pole. “I need to make us breakfast.”

Said man ignored him, reaching for the blankets and pulling it over them. His boyfriend grabbed his wrist, stopping him from lazing around.

“We’ve done this for months,” he said, “and I’m not going to fall for it again. You know I get sleepy when I’m bundled up.” He yawned, getting up and dragging Skeppy with him. “We’re going to sleep the whole day and mess up our sleep schedules. I’m making breakfast, and that’s final.”

Skeppy continued to turn hard of hearing and hugged him tighter and closer. A growl rumbled in his throat, daring the other to say otherwise. His boyfriend hissed back, almost like a feral cat, standing his ground. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was true. They’ve overslept more than they ever did in their preschool years and they were ashamed to admit it.

It’s not Skeppy’s fault that they couldn’t get up. His boyfriend was more comfortable than his bed itself. But he knew this was a sore point. They might not have anything to do outside of YouTube, but they’ve been pushing for a healthier lifestyle.

“ _Fiiii_ -ne,” Skeppy mumbled, letting go. Emptiness and cold replaced his ever warm lover. He missed him already. “I’ll get up, okay?”

His boyfriend muttered indignantly, pulling the blankets off them and stretching his limbs. Skeppy heard every pop his bones made, just like every morning after they finally woke from their sleep. They might as well take George’s title from him, because the sheer hours they spent holding each other was not a force to be reckoned with.

“Hey, Skeppy?”

Skeppy gave a lopsided grin from the bed, lying sideways and resting his chin on his palm. “Yeah?”

His boyfriend thrust Skeppy’s phone in his face. A BadBoyHalo charm dangled off the cover. Skeppy squinted his eyes and read the time, and he muttered a single curse, “Fuck.”

They’d slept the whole day away _again_.

* * *

**im back** @skeppy

SO SORRY for the months of inactivity 🙏 i’ve been taking time off to spend time with my boyfriend!

 **489K** Retweets **432K** Quote Tweets **500K** Likes

> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> Update: we live together now! ❤️️
> 
> **600K** Retweets **843K** Quote Tweets **1M** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> Update #2: skepbf reveal in my upcoming stream!! He’s excited to meet you guys!
> 
> **908K** Retweets **1.4M** Quote Tweets **2M** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> Update #3: Stream at 8pm EST today!!!! Tune in if you can!!  https://www.twitch.tv/skeppylive 
> 
> **94K** Retweets **134K** Quote Tweets **234K** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> Update #4: IM TALLER!!!!!!1!1!!!!1!1!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!11!!!11!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!1!!!!!!11
> 
> **477K** Retweets **465K** Quote Tweets **907K** Likes

> **im also back** @BadBoyHalo  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> I’m sorry skeppy, but i’ve met skepbf and he’s taller 🥺 I’m sorry that you can’t take the truth
> 
> **88K** Retweets **8K** Quote Tweets **666K** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> How would YOU know?????? You refused to meet up with me for two YEARS
> 
> **343K** Retweets **565K** Quote Tweets **787K** Likes
> 
> **im back** @skeppy  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> Maybe if you meet up with me you can PROVE it!!!!
> 
> **797K** Retweets **123K** Quote Tweets **442K** Likes
> 
> **BADBOYHALO MARRY ME PLEASEEEE** @QuackityHQ  
> Replying to @skeppy
> 
> FIRST THING THEY DO WHEN THEY GET BACK IS FUCKING FLIRT ON MY TL!!!1 OMG CANCELLED!!!!!!!!
> 
> **342K** Retweets **534K** Quote Tweets **609K** Likes

* * *

**BADBOYHALO MARRY ME PLEASEEEE** @QuackityHQ

First thing man does when he gets back is plug his twitch channel and cheat on his man with his best friend #skephaloisoverparty

 **100K** Retweets **300K** Quote Tweets **463K** Likes

> **captain of dnf** @Dream  
> Replying to @QuackityHQ
> 
> All men do is pie 💔 thank god George is loyal ❤️
> 
> **534K** Retweets **253K** Quote Tweets **325K** Likes
> 
> **iceberg** @GeorgeNotFound  
> Replying to @Dream
> 
> Aww, Dream is imagining something that will never happen 😫 get well soon, Dream!
> 
> **999K** Retweets **999K** Quote Tweets **999K** Likes

* * *

_**🔁 Retweeted GeorgeNotFound**_  
 **child || dttwt** @frog

My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined. fuck you, Gogy 🖕

 **1** Retweets **8** Quote Tweets **-69** Likes

**g r e y (dttwt cult)** @greyishappilyignoringcanon

Idk why im even in this fandom, ive been lied to so many times

 **4** Retweets **24** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

> **child || dttwt** @frog  
> Replying to @greyishappilyignoringcanon
> 
> hEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TI ME S -
> 
> **1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **4** Likes
> 
> **[how do you run from a cult](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)** @sharkmoviedoodoodoodoodoo  
> Replying to @greyishappilyignorningcanon
> 
> Great, how do i leave
> 
> **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **1** Likes
> 
> **skeppy is back get out the pitchforks** @junipersand  
> Replying to @sharkmoviedoodoodoodoodoo
> 
> you dont
> 
> **0** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **2** Likes

* * *

**skeppy is short** @BadBoyHalo

Stream scheduled at 6pm EST today! <3

 **29K** Retweets **32K** Quote Tweets **45K** Likes

> ***berathes in* skephalo** @JustVurb  
> Replying to @BadBoyHalo
> 
> Stop plugging channels when you finally stop disappearing #skephaloisoverparty
> 
> **2.4K** Retweets **5K** Quote Tweets **43K** Likes

* * *

It’s 7 in the evening. You tune on Twitch to catch Tommy’s streams, only to realize that he’s gone offline. You curse, damning timezones and your schedule alike. You never have time to catch anyone’s streams because of your schoolwork and daily interferences such as friends. Who needs friends, really - when you have block men arguing?

Glancing over to your left, you scan the little icons blinking, indicating which streamers were live. So far, Bad was still streaming, and you started to click on. He and Skeppy have been offline for quite a bit, so you weren’t expecting them to stream because you didn’t have Twitter.

However, before you tapped in, you notice another icon made its way to the top. It was an unfamiliar icon, and you don’t remember following anybody recently. You expand the list, and your eyes widen at the name. You abuse your mouse until your PC complies, which it did, bringing up a loading screen with Ride With U playing.

“What’s up, guys?” Skeppy asked, grinning. He was holding the camera in his hand, opposed to the usual firm setting streamers always had. Thousands of viewers click in, surprised. The chat was passing far too fast for you to read each message individually. “I know this is a bit early, but this boyfriend reveal can’t wait any longer.”

The chat soon flooded with emoticons and hearts, with various warnings to newcomers to not be rude or spread hate.

He turned his camera to his front, and he stormed out of the door, waltzing down the hall and slamming another door open.

You screamed so loud that your parents banged on your door to shut you up.

* * *

“Skeppy!” his boyfriend screeched, his gaming chair whirling around for the man to face his partner. He choked as his cable tangled around his neck, his headset falling off his ears. “What are you _doing_?”

Skeppy giggled, thrusting the camera to his boyfriend’s monitors instead of his face. He hadn’t revealed him just yet; instead choosing to expose his set-up instead of the person himself.

“Skeppy!” his boyfriend protested, shoving the camera away. His palm blocked his face so the viewers couldn’t see him. And from the distance of the mic, his voice was muffled. “I’m streaming! Are you recording a video?”

He’d forgotten to mute his own stream. The chat began to realize what was happening, and Skeppy’s viewer count skyrocketed from a good 15K to 53K. It seems that other streamers were giving them a signal boost as well, as Skeppy had seen tweets about Quackity mentioning that he would be reacting to the stream.

“I’m not recording, I promise!” Skeppy smiled stupidly. His boyfriend’s cheeks reddened as he puffed them out, taking his headset off and reaching for the camera. Skeppy hollered and purposefully leaned back and holding the camera out of his boyfriend’s reach, blood rushing to his face at how cute he looked when he was flustered.

His boyfriend snorted. “I don’t believe you!” He grasped for the camera, only to realize he was out of his league.

Skeppy compared their heights with a swiping palm. “Who’s the shorter one now?”

With a (oh, so fucking cute) shout, the shorter leaped at him and pushed him to the floor, sending them both crashing down to carpet. Skeppy’s back collided with the soft ground, just enough to knock the breath from his lungs, but not enough for him to not realize that his boyfriend was lying on him, head on his chest and arms around his sides.

The camera was on the floor now, recording them upside down. It better not pick up that few pixels of red on his face, but that didn’t matter.

His boyfriend groaned and looked up, lifting his head and staring at him with a concerned expression. “Oh my goodness! I didn’t mean to do that,” he apologized. “Are you hurt? Do you need to lie down?”

Skeppy stared at him, a million thoughts gushing through his head like a tsunami. It all came to one conclusion - he needed to get his ring size as soon as humanly possible.

“Don’t worry, Bad!” He smirked, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. Crimson rushed to pale skin, turning his neck, ears and face cherry pink. “I’m _better_ than fine.” He pulled Bad down for a kiss, their lips meeting.

They tasted faintly of redbull and coffee, and most importantly, _his_.


End file.
